


Silk and Lace

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Caged Open Back Panties, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, First Time, Getting Together, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Peeping, Pining, Porn, Praise Kink, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sam is aroused when he learns that Dean regularly wears caged open back panties beneath his pants.  Sam can't stop himself from trying to catch glimpses of Dean's secret garments whenever Dean changes clothes in front of him in one of their shared motel rooms.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 73
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Caged/Open Back Panties

Sam caught a glimpse of the black caged open back panties when Dean was changing in the motel room after getting monster blood all over his clothes. Dean’s crotch was covered by the garment but on his ass were only thin straps running in diagonal lines across each ass cheek and creating the visual suggestion that his ass was caged by bars of fabric. There was no fabric at all running along Dean’s crack as there would have been if he had been wearing a thong; there was no barrier to his hole. Sam felt a sudden thrill of lust followed by a powerful shame. He turned away and pretended he hadn’t seen it.

~

But a few days later Dean changed in front of Sam again, and Sam went out of his way to catch a glimpse, feeling unable to stop himself. He needed to know if Dean had a regular habit of wearing the alluring garments beneath his clothes or if it had been a one-time event Sam had happened to catch. Sam wasn’t able to see anything that time, though; Dean had pulled his pants off and on too quickly. Two more failed attempts followed over the course of the next week, but the time after that Sam saw it: another pair of caged open back panties worn beneath Dean’s pants, this time a bright red color.

Sam wanted to touch them. He wanted to touch Dean’s ass in them. He wanted to slip his fingers beneath the straps of fabric. He wanted to slip his cock beneath the straps of fabric…

Sam caught his thoughts and shoved them down and told himself he wouldn’t let himself look again.

~

But it became a regular habit anyway. Sam existed in a constant state of anticipation of the next time Dean would change in front of him. He yearned for it, and when too long passed between instances he grew desperate and hungry. Whenever Dean did change in front of him, Sam strained to peep, to see a flash of the caged open back panties he knew were there. He wondered what color they were each day. He wondered if Dean ever saw him looking.

~

“Look, Sam,” Dean said one night as they sat in the motel room of the moment, “I see you looking at me weird lately sometimes.”

“Weird how?” Sam said in an overly casual tone, “when?”

“When I’m changing clothes, and weird like you’re looking at some scrumptious salad,” Dean said with a smirk, then added without one, “you know, like you’re looking at someone you want to…” he trailed off.

Sam swallowed heavily and looked away, trying to think of how to respond, trying to think what could possibly save the situation. There was nothing. He was considering a career in fashion and had to check out Dean’s panties for research? At least maybe that would make Dean laugh.

“Hey,” Dean said after Sam’s silence had gone on for what certainly felt like too long, “it, it’s okay. I’m guessing you saw the, uh, panties? And, well, I guess I kind of like you looking. I mean, I kind of like that you like me in them.” Dean flushed as he spoke, though he was clearly aiming to appear cool, “you know, I mean it’s nice to know it looks good enough to make you want to peep,” Dean added with a nervous smile.

Sam’s eyes went wide in shock. His mouth went dry, and his cock twitched.

“So,” Dean went on, “if you wanna see, you know, the, uh, the panties I’m wearing today, I could, I could show you.”

Sam couldn’t find the words to express how elated he was by the offer. He nodded with enthusiasm. Dean grinned at Sam and stood up. Slowly, Dean removed his pants, revealing purple lace panties. He turned around to display the back, which was caged and open like the others Sam had seen. Sam gawked, unable to process the strength of his desire.

“You like?” Dean asked, then shed his shirts and spun slowly in a circle, modeling his body, nude save for the panties. After catching only glimpses before, Sam could now see with perfect clarity Dean’s nearly bare ass, his rounded flesh covered only by the thin straps. Sam could clearly make out the bulge in the formfitting lace at the front of Dean’s panties. Though the bulge was large, Sam could tell that Dean’s cock was soft; Sam’s own cock, however, had quickly hardened at the sight of Dean in the panties. Driven by his need, Sam stood up without thinking and stepped near to Dean. He lifted his hands, then paused.

“Can I touch you?” Sam asked with desperation.

Dean looked a little surprised by Sam’s intensity, then smiled softly.

“Yeah, Sammy, touch me.”

Sam landed his hands at once on Dean’s hips and felt the straps there, which turned out to be silk even though the front part of the panty was clearly lace. He gazed down into Dean’s eyes, overcome with relief and glee as it sunk in that this was really happening. He gently turned Dean around and made a guttural noise as his eyes fell upon Dean’s ass, the straps of the panties decorating his flesh. Sam grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and Dean made a lustful, breathy sound. Sam massaged the flesh, feeling the smooth fabric alternate in neat lines with Dean’s warm skin. He slid his fingers beneath the straps on Dean’s ass and felt the skin there, the slim strips of concealed flesh.

“Feels good,” Dean told him, voice dripping with husky desire.

“Can I,” Sam began with hesitation, “can I rub my cock against your ass, against your skin and the panty straps? Is that weird?”

“Mmm, fuck yeah, do it,” Dean breathed.

Sam shed his own clothes at speed, then arranged Dean on his hands and knees on one of the motel room beds, noticing in the process that Dean’s cock had hardened behind the lace. Eagerly, Sam knelt beside Dean’s hip. He brought his erect cock to Dean’s ass cheek and slipped it beneath one of the straps of the panties. He gripped Dean’s other side with both hands for leverage and began to thrust his hips, rubbing between Dean’s skin and the strap.

“You look so good in these,” Sam panted.

“Yeah?” Dean replied, sounding very pleased and a little shy, “thanks, Sammy.”

“Can I put my cock in your crack and thrust there while I massage your ass? You look so fucking good in these panties, I’m going crazy.”

“Wanna fuck me?”

Sam was in shock for a long moment, and he said nothing, his body stilling.

“You don’t want to?” Dean asked, sounding worried over the answer though he was clearly trying to act cool, sounding vulnerable though he was clearly trying to act like the answer barely mattered to him.

“I do want to,” Sam hurried to reply, “I’m just surprised that you want to also.”

“Oh good,” Dean said with a relieved sigh, “there’s lube in my bag,” he added, gesturing toward the chair on which he had set down his bag. Sam found the tube of lubricant in one of the inner pockets and knelt behind Dean’s body, tube in hand.

“Do you like to be fingered first?” Sam asked, not sure which answer he was hoping for because fingering Dean’s ass was deeply appealing, but he was so eager to be inside him that he thought he would scream.

“Another time we can go slow,” Dean answered, “but I want you right away this time. I need you right away. I don’t wanna wait, Sammy. Just lube up and shove it in and fuck me hard and fast and tell me more about how good I look in my panties.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Sam groaned. He slicked his cock with lube and brought it to Dean’s hole and glided it fully inside, moving slowly but steadily. Sam felt heady with pleasure at the sensation of Dean’s insides surrounding his sensitive flesh and he heard himself make a wild, strangled sound.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean cried out huskily, “do it, fuck me, hard and fast.”

Sam obeyed, slipping his hands beneath the sides of the panties and feeling the fabric against his skin as he fucked Dean’s ass with fervor.

“Dean,” Sam moaned as he worked his hips, pulling nearly out and pushing fully in over and again, “you look so fucking good in these panties.” 

“Sammy,” Dean moaned.

“The sight of you in these things makes me so hot,” Sam panted as he quickened his pace.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, his voice rich with arousal.

Sam reached one of his arms around Dean’s pelvis and began to rub up and down Dean’s erection through the lace front of his panties. Dean made a low groan.

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam told him, “all this time, ever since I first saw you in your panties, I’ve been losing my mind. I’ve been so fucking horny for you I can hardly think about anything but you in your panties. You look so hot in your panties that I couldn’t stop trying to see them. I told myself to stop trying to look, but I just couldn’t stop myself. I needed so badly to see. Dean, you look so fucking good in your panties that it makes me crazy, so hot for you, you look so good, so sexy, oh fuck, Dean, so sexy.” He pounded into Dean’s ass while he spoke, entwining his fingers with the smooth strap at Dean’s hip while his other hand stimulated Dean’s crotch. Dean’s firm cock throbbed eagerly through the delicate lace as Sam rubbed his hand briskly against it.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, sounding raw and blissful, “I’m glad you like it.” He rocked his hips, rutting against Sam’s hand through the lace. Sam felt Dean’s insides tensing and releasing around him as he drew his hips forward and back, fucking Dean at ever increasing speed and intensity.

“I love it, Dean,” Sam replied, “I think you in these panties with the backs open is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Dean made a sweet sound of awe.

“Thank you, Sammy,” he answered, and his voice was deeply tender even as it was lustful.

“Your ass looks so fucking good with the pretty straps,” Sam went on, enjoying how much Dean seemed to like the compliments, “and this lace on the front,” he added, giving Dean’s cock a gentle squeeze, “oh, fuck, your cock is so fucking sexy behind lace.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean moaned lyrically.

“Your body is so amazing, Dean,” Sam continued, his voice ragged from his exertion and his heavy lust, “and these panties show it off perfectly. Your skin and your curves, the silk and the lace, fuck, I can hardly stand it.”

“Sammy, Sammy,” Dean chanted, his hips working madly.

“This color is really pretty on you,” Sam said, “and the other colors I’ve seen have looked amazing also. Maybe sometime you can model more colors for me while I jerk off. That would be so fucking hot, Dean. You would look so fucking good showing me all your different pairs. I would be so turned on I would want to come after seeing you model the first pair, but I’d wait for the whole fashion show, jerking myself and watching you, taking in every detail of your sexy body perfectly adorned by your beautiful panties.”

“Oh fuck, yes, yeah, fuck yeah, let’s do that next time,” Dean groaned.

“Yes, yes, fuck,” Sam answered, breath heavy, “you look so damn good Dean, oh fuck.”

“Thank you, thank you, Sammy,” Dean panted, then shuddered, “your complements make me feel so fucking good, oh fuck. Fuuuuck.”

“You want to come soon?” Sam asked with passion, “you want to come in your pretty panties?”

“Oh, fuck...”

“You want to spill your cum onto that nice purple lace while I fuck your perfectly framed asshole?”

“Sammy, oh, fuck…”

“You look so fucking good, Dean,” Sam told him, voice low, “you look so hot in your panties I want to come while I look at them, want to come while I stare at your perfect ass with the silk straps decorating it, oh fuck, Dean,” he paused to catch his breath a little, then went on, “but first I want to feel your hard cock make a wet spot on the pretty lace. First I want you to come for me, my sexy, beautiful Dean.”

“Sammy, Sammy,” Dean called out as his body jerked violently, and Sam felt Dean’s seed seep through the lace, dampening his hand. “Oh, fuck, fuck,” Dean mumbled as he came down, “Sammy, yes, yes, fuck yes.”

“You are so sexy coming in your panties, Dean, so fucking hot,” Sam groaned, “Dean, Dean,” he added in a profoundly intimate tone, then gave a few final, brutal thrusts before pulling his cock out and hurrying to kneel beside Dean’s hip. Panting and feeling dizzy with arousal, Sam gave his desperate cock a firm pump and cried out Dean’s name once more as he shot an urgent line of seed across the curved cheeks of Dean’s ass and the silk straps of Dean’s panties.


End file.
